The invention relates to a system for preparing and displacing tissue.
A problem addressed by the invention is to provide a system with which the preparation and careful displacement of tissue is also possible in the area of dental medicine and/or dental surgery.
A system including a handpiece with a drive, and a handpiece coupling which can be driven in an oscillating manner is provided to solve this problem.
Developments, advantages and possible applications of the invention also emerge from the following description of examples of embodiment and from the figures. All the features described and/or graphically represented are fundamentally the subject-matter of the invention in themselves or in an arbitrary combination, irrespective of their combination in the claims and their back-references.